Backroom
by Tahru
Summary: Joshua and Neku are in the backroom of Wildkat. ""One was stubborn and the other could go on and on until he passes out from starvation"" JoshxNeku


"Joshua…" The redhead grunted quietly. After around ten minutes of convincing, Joshua and Neku where in the back room of Wildkat. They were alone back there, because quite frankly it was embarrassing to do something like this in the middle of the café. Well, to Neku it was. He figured Joshua wouldn't care if it was out in broad daylight with a huge sign above them saying 'LOOK AT US'. The dull blonde was just that kind of person; he decided this a long time ago. He twitched lightly as he heard that annoying giggle coming from the other,  
"Giving up already~?" he asked. Neku grunted quietly. No way was he giving in first. He was making damn sure that Joshua was going to first! Besides, that would be just as embarrassing if he did and would want to kill himself later. But…Joshua was really good.  
_Really_ good.  
He never really done this with someone so…experienced. It was almost mesmerizing as well as intimidating. Neku had to wonder how Joshua got this good. Maybe he practiced with other people? It'd be weird if it where Pi Face or Mr. H—they were too old for something like this, right? Wouldn't they feel awkward practicing something like that with Joshua? He knew Hanekoma had enough dignity to say no to that, but wasn't quite sure of Minamoto. The ginger sighed a bit shakily, concentrating hard. He was getting it really badly from Joshua. He saw the confidence and almost dominating look in Joshua's eyes. He knew that he wasn't going to break…  
Man, this might take hours.  
One was stubborn and the other could go on and on until he passes out from starvation. Joshua knew what he was doing for sure, it was obvious, and it almost scared Neku. Almost.  
But more so then that, he was ready and prepared. He wasn't going to give in even if it killed him.  
"Nekun," Joshua sang softly, "why don't we just stop." He offered, smirking a little. He knew he struck a chord.  
"I'm not stopping, Joshua." He snapped, biting his bottom lip, "I can handle it." He snapped. Joshua giggled again,  
"You can't take too much for much longer," he said, glancing down, "It looks like it's near the end of its course." He pointed out. Neku growled irritably as he saw the smug smirk of satisfaction, "You know I'm right. Come on, Neku, give in or I will."  
"You wouldn't do that first." Neku grunted quietly as they continued, wincing a little.  
"And neither would you, dear." He giggled softly. The ginger gritted his teeth irritably, glaring at the other's violet eyes, "Don't give me that look," he instructed, "You know I'm right." Neku sighed in defeat. Yes, he knew that Joshua was right despite how much he didn't want to admit it. But that still didn't mean he was going to! He gasped lightly as Joshua slammed again,  
"FUCK!" he shrieked, frowning at the small mess it left when its course ended. Joshua giggled a little,

"See? I told you it couldn't take much more." He said, poking the other's cheek. Neku growled irritably,  
"Shut up, Joshua. Its your fault that happened!" he hissed, hating the sence of satisfaction the other had in him. He knew he was victorious in this battle. But this wasn't going to be the last one, not if Neku could help it. "I'll get better, Joshua. So next time, I'll be the dominant one." He spat childishly. Joshua smiled,  
"Well, you were pretty good this time. I'll tech you some other techniques if you want. I know a lot of them," he said, "I picked up a book…" Neku growled,  
"I do NOT need your help. So shut up already." He snapped. Joshua laughed brightly,  
"Oh Neku." He said simply, "I'll replace your pin and we'll play Tin Pin again, alright? I'll let you win~" he giggled. Neku twitched,  
"….stupid faggot." He hissed. Joshua leaned closer,  
"Oh, but dear, I'm _your_ faggot." He purred, leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

**A/N**: Hello hello, I am back! And why did I write this? To scope out all the little perverts out there XD  
Like me.  
Aaah, why does Tin Pin remind me of dirty things?  
SLAM ON! 3


End file.
